Checkmate
by thebeautifulbicky
Summary: A series of short-fics. CH3: A chase ensues at Ashford Academy.
1. Checkmate

**CODE GEASS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. Like, Harry Potter amazing. Merlin amazing. Not quite Doctor Who amazing, but cutting it close. Anywayyy, I'll start a series of short fics, mostly unrelated. **

Ten year old Prince Lelouch stared at the chessboard listlessly. It was a checkmate. He'd lost to Schneizel. Again.

'You need to move in ten seconds, Lelouch,' teased Schneizel.

Lelouch refused to dignify Schneizel's bait with a response. Ten seconds passed. Schneizel waited for his little brother to react.

'Next time, Schneizel,' said Lelouch through gritted teeth. 'Next time I'll definitely beat you!'

Schneizel smiled victoriously. 'You keep trying, Lelouch. You just keep on trying.'

Little did they know that the next time they played a game of chess, Lelouch would indeed come out the victor. Lelouch would beat Schneizel. Zero would defeat the prince.

**Please read and review, I'm new to this fandom! =)**


	2. Telephone

**Suzaku gets a phone call from Lelouch, whose memories are supposed to be erased. **

The day after Emperor Charles erased Lelouch's memories, Suzaku got a phone call.

'Suzaku!' said Lelouch's voice.

His eyes widened in shock.

'I heard you defeated Zero, and were made into a Knight of Rounds!' continued Lelouch.

Suzaku relaxed. That was what he was talking about. 'That's right,' he said.

'I just...' Lelouch trailed off. In the background, Suzaku could hear Milly's not-too-discreet voice whispering loudly hurry up and say it!

'Rolo and Milly are here, too,' said Lelouch. It took Suzaku a moment to remember Lelouch's fake brother. 'It's only been a couple of days since the Black Rebellion, but everything's settled down at school now. Kind of.'

'At least you're back in school,' joked Suzaku. He wondered what Lelouch would think he had done while he was crusading with the Black Knights as Zero. Those memories would have been completely erased.

'You won't be coming back to school any time soon, will you?' asked Lelouch.

'Probably not,' said Suzaku.

'Well, with your Knight status and everything...'

There was an awkward silence. Even Milly's presence on the other side of the phone couldn't be heard.

'I just wanted to say congratulations,' said Lelouch, very quickly. 'Well done, my friend.'

Suzaku's eyes widened. 'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'You've brought peace back to this area by killing Zero,' said Lelouch. 'I'm glad you're safe.'

'Mm.' Oh, the irony…

'Well…' said Lelouch awkwardly. 'I'll see you later, Suzaku.'

'Bye.' Suzaku hung up and stared at his phone, unsure whether to laugh or cry. In that last word to Lelouch, he realized he was thinking of a double meaning.

_I'll never come near you or Ashford Academy if I can help it. Goodbye, Lelouch. Goodbye, Zero._

**Soo, can anyone please review and tell me what they think? XD**


	3. Chase

'Suzuki-sama!' the girls' voices echoed throughout Ashford Academy. 'Come out! We have a surprise for you-u-u!'

The Knight of Seven ran through the closest door, which happened to be the Student Council room. He crashed into someone about to exit.

'Suzaku!' said Lelouch in surprise.

'Ah... I'd love to talk, but I gotta run!' said Suzaku. After a moment of thought, he said, 'If only you had your Geass you could tell them to go away...'

'What?'

Suzaku realised what he said and backed off quickly. 'Nothing!' he yelled quickly, jumping out of the window and landing into some bushes below. A thoroughly confused Lelouch without memories was left in his wake.

* * *

**Review? =3 I only have 2 reviews for this story, but I'm hanging on for Lelouch's sake! **


	4. The Mad Scientist

**Nina, the under-played hero. **

She hates Zero. He was the one who killed Princess Euphemia. And now he was the Emperor of Britannia.

Zero was Lelouch. The former vice-president of the Student Council, the only one who could seem to make Milly change her mind about anything and deflect some of her brilliantly stupid plans. Lelouch was her _friend_.

Did that mean Zero was her friend too?

Nina wasn't sure what to think. Should she have been helping the criminal? The terrorist, the outlaw? The _murderer_? The blood of thousands of people stained his hands. Hundreds of families had been ripped apart by a single word from his lips. Shirley's father had been killed. And, most importantly, _Euphemia_had been killed.

But Lelouch was her friend. He'd told her so himself; _Nina, I trust you and I need your help_. This was the first time he'd ever needed her help. Although the former vice-president had always given others a hand, he'd never asked for anything in return. He'd always helped her in the past, and now she felt she should return the favour.

But Lelouch was _Zero_! He'd killed Euphemia!

Nina wasn't sure what to think, but she knew she had to make Princess Euphemia proud. The princess wouldn't want Nina to harbour bitterness and anger. She wouldn't have wanted Nina to be an obstacle to world peace.

And so, Nina helped Lelouch. Nina helped Zero. She hates Zero. He was the one who killed Princess Euphemia. And now he was the Emperor of Britannia.

Zero was Lelouch. The former vice-president of the Student Council, the only one who could seem to make Milly change her mind about anything and deflect some of her brilliantly stupid plans. Lelouch was her _friend_.

Did that mean Zero was her friend too?

Nina wasn't sure what to think. Should she have been helping the criminal? The terrorist, the outlaw? The _murderer_? The blood of thousands of people stained his hands. Hundreds of families had been ripped apart by a single word from his lips. Shirley's father had been killed. And, most importantly, _Euphemia_had been killed.

But Lelouch was her friend. He'd told her so himself; _Nina, I trust you and I need your help_. This was the first time he'd ever needed her help. Although the former vice-president had always given others a hand, he'd never asked for anything in return. He'd always helped her in the past, and now she felt she should return the favour.

But Lelouch was _Zero_! He'd killed Euphemia!

Nina wasn't sure what to think, but she knew she had to make Princess Euphemia proud. The princess wouldn't want Nina to harbour bitterness and anger. She wouldn't have wanted Nina to be an obstacle to world peace.

And so, Nina helped Lelouch. Nina helped Zero.

**Thoughts? Comments? =D**


End file.
